Full Moon
by Water Angel
Summary: Hailey Stilinski is Stiles older sister and she's constantly having to pull her brother and his best friend out of trouble. This time though, even she may not be able to help. She's got her own secrets that she's been keeping from her brother and with everything going on, it all could be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hailey!" Stiles cried running into his sister's room.

"What is it?" She asked without looking up from her physics textbook. Whoever decided that it was a good idea to take AP classes in their junior year was clearly mentally unfit.

"Just heard on dad's scanner, they found a body in the woods! Let's go, we're have to get Scott." He grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her chair.

Hailey barely had time to grab her jacket before they left the house.

* * *

Stiles and Hailey were hurrying up the hill with Scott wheezing along behind them.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott called out to the siblings.

They looked at each other before Hailey sighed and went back to where Scott was slumped against a tree taking another hit of his inhaler. "You okay Scotty." She asked, handing him the flashlight before ruffling his hair.

He pulled away, partly in frustration and partly in resignation. Hailey would always look at him like another little brother. He did have to admit though; it was kind of nice sometimes to have someone like her around.

Hailey's head snapped back in the direction of her brother when she heard a dog barking and him calling out for them to hurry as he ran up the hill.

"Hang on, hang on," she heard her father's voice. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles voice turned high pitched.

Hailey quickly shoved herself and Scott against of the trees, holding a finger to her lips, calling for his silence.

"Now, where is your sister and other partner in crime?" The Sheriff asked looking out into the woods.

Hailey motioned again for Scott to be silent and stay here he was before moving out from the shelter of the tree and walking over to her father. "Scott's not here, dad," she said moving out from the tree, with a sheepish grin. "It's just us."

"Yes," Stiles chimed in, "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone."

"Yeah, like he said." Hailey smiled sweetly at her father, her smile almost always got her out of trouble, but this time was not one of them. He just grabbed her shoulder and turned back to the woods.

"Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, my children, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

The siblings looked around their father and grimaced. Sorry Scott, Hailey thought and just hoped that he would be able to make it back to the car before they had to go.

* * *

"Come on Hailey," Stiles yelled from the car, honking the horn again to try and hurry along his sister. It was still a few minutes before she came strolling out of the house.

"Patience is a virtue." Hailey calmly told him as she walked to the car. "And looking this good takes time alright."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and started the car. His sister put zero effort into her appearance and she still looked like a model, a short model, but a model nonetheless, even he had to admit that. She had taken after their mother with her rich dark hair, which contrasted with her violet eyes.

Once they got to school Stiles jumped out of the car making a beeline for Scott who had just finishing tying up his bike. Hailey just shook her head and made way to them at a more sedate pace.

Hailey joined the conversation just as she heard Stiles say, "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

"Really." Scott asked.

"He's right Scott," Hailey joined in, smiling at some of her friends as they walked past. "As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles is right."

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"What?!" Hailey yelled. Shocked that he had been able to wait this long before telling them.

"You-are you kidding me?!" Stiles looked like a kid on Christmas Day.

Scott sighed, starting the walk into the school, the poor kid looked horrible, Stiles had told her in the car that he had been hurt last night. "No man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." He admitted.

Stiles continued to buzz around the two of them. Clearly he had had too much Aderol this morning. "Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since– Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Lydia walked past them, in all her Queen Bee glory, "Hey, Lydia–You look– Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." He turned back to Scott mournfully.

"Uh-huh," he wasn't really paying attention.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm nerd by association. "I've been scarlet nerded by you."

"Hey!" Hailey cried. "Don't you dare include me in this situation. I'm very popular thank you. And I have class to attend so I will leave you two to do, whatever it is you do when I'm not here. Behave!" she called back as she made her way to her first class of the day.

* * *

The day seemed to drag by but she could also feel there was something in the air. Hailey could feel it, she just couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew something big was going to happen today.

Just then he phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling a text message. She discreetly looked at her phone, not wanting to draw the teacher's attention. It was a text from Stiles

_Hey, we're heading to the woods after practice. Scott lost his inhaler and we need to find it. _

_I'm not exactly in wood trekking shoes here Stiles. _She really didn't want to go into the woods again.

_You have other shoes in the car. No excuses big sis, we're going. _He replied.

Hailey shook her hear in exasperation. Sometimes she wished her brother didn't have the memory of an elephant.

_Fine, _she replied. _I'll meet you on the lacrosse field after practice. I'm going to be in the gym if you need more before that. Good luck to both of you today! Knock 'em dead!_

* * *

Hailey headed to the girls locker room after classes was over, planning on getting in a quick workout before heading into the woods with her brother and his best friend. She quickly changed into her short shorts and tank top.

The gym was quiet, just as she liked it. Heading over to the floor mat, she went through her stretches to get her body warmed up, before moving over to the balance beam.

Gymnastics always soothed her and it was something she and her mother used to really bond over. Going through a few quick easy moves before really pushing her limits. Hailey's coach had been devastated when she decided to pull out of the national rankings and her chance for a place in the Olympics, but after her mother died it just didn't seem that important anymore.

Now she helped the coach teach the younger girls who still had those dreams of going all the way. And in return the coach let her use the gymnastics space whenever she wanted. Hailey knew that her old coach thought that if she let her use the equipment she might get the urge to start it all back up again.

She was snapped out of her gymnastics trance as her brother called it by her phone ringing. "Stiles, sorry, I lost track of time. I just need to take a shower and get changed and I'll-"

"We don't have time for that, Scott has to work later." Stiles interrupted.

Hailey sighed. "Okay, I'll just grab my stuff and be there in a few minutes."

* * *

"I don't– I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball.

And that's not the only weird thing. I–I can–hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott was saying confused as they jumped though a small creek running through the woods.

Thankfully for Hailey the shoes that she had in the car were boots, so while she was inappropriately dressed still in her gym clothes at least her feet were warm!

"Smell things, like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint–mojito gum in your pocket. And Hailey's eucalyptus shampoo."

"I don't even have any mint–mojito–" Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out said gum. Hailey looked at her brother impressed and a little freaked out. "So all this started with the bite." Stiles concluded while they made their way to where Scott had said he'd dropped his inhaler.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or

something?" Hailey could tell Scott was starting to freak out a little.

Stiles shot her a look, and she could see that he was up to something. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this– It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott cried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called– lycanthropy."

Hailey rolled her eyes, but knew she was going to have to join in. The kid was just too cute in his freak out to not make a little fun of.

"What's that?" Scott demanded. "Is that bad?"

Stiles nodded. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

Hailey threw her arm around Scott. "Welcome to my world buddy."

He looked at her with concern. "Once a month?"

"Mm–hmm. On the night of the full moon." He howled. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf

howling."

Hailey couldn't keep her laugh in. "Scott you should see your face." She patted him on the head and continued on the path they had taken last night. It was getting cold and her feeling that something was going to happen was getting stronger.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

Stiles was still very amused at the situation. "I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"I've got some silver jewelry that I don't wear anymore. I'm happy to donate to the cause." Hailey called back.

Scott looked around the woods. "No, I–I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Well it has to be here somewhere." Hailey moved away from the boys, pushing the leaves aside with her feet. There was a very girly part of her that didn't want to get her hands dirty looking for this thing.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Hailey was certain she hear an amount of glee in her brother's voice.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

"Yeah, mama McCall would not be happy if she had to buy another one." Hailey looked up, realizing that 1, she had moved further away than she thought from Stiles and Scott, and 2 there was a guy standing about two feet away from her. A guy who had come out of nowhere!

"Ah!" she cried grabbing her chest. "Make a little noise next…." Her voice trailed off as she got a good look at him. He was at least 6 feet tall, with dark hair a beautiful hazel eyes. He was dressed all in black and she could tell he was quite…muscular, that was one way to put it.

He gave her a slow once over, before calling out to the other two. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." He walked past Hailey, closer to the two boys.

Hailey was frozen where she was.

Stiles spoke up. "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but– Uh, forget it." The guy just stood there before pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it at Scott.

He turned around and went back the way he came, giving Hailey another look before walking away.

Hailey let loose the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." She heard Scott telling Stiles.

Stiles hit Scott on the chest "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

Derek Hale, the name reverberated around in her head.

"Remember what?" Scott asked confused.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles went on.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott mused.

Stiles shrugged. "Come on. Hailey lets go!" he called out.

Hailey turned away from where she had been looking after the direction Derek went. It wasn't until she was back at the car that she realized that feeling she had had nearly all day. That feeling that something was going to happen, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hailey!" Stiles yelled to get her attention from across the dinner table.

Hailey jumped at the sudden sound. "What is it? You don't need to shout."

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What's wrong with you?"

Hailey shrugged. "Nothing just tired. You know first day of school and all." She nodded to his plate. "You finished?"

He pushed the plate back, nodding. "Yeah I am. Great dinner sis," he started to get up from his chair. "I'm just gonna go and do some, um, studying-"

"Oh no you don't." Hailey grabbed his arm before he could get too far. "I cooked. You clean. _I'm _going to go study. Leave dad's plate in the oven, he knows it's there so don't even think about eating it!"

She made her way to her room, pulling her school bag out as she did so. AP Chemistry, AP English, AP Physics, what had she been thinking when she let her teachers talk her into all these advanced classes.

Flopping down on her bed, she looked around the room, trying to delay as long as possible in starting her homework. Her room was filled with pictures, pictures of her friends, her family, photo's taken by her mother at her gymnastics competitions.

Hailey walked over to one of the shots, taken just after she had won first place at junior nationals. Her mother was already sick by this competition, you could see that along with the happiness in her eyes from her daughters win, there was also a deep sadness and pain. Hailey's eyes started tearing up thinking about her mother. It was always the way though wasn't it. Moira Stilinski had been a good woman taken from her family and friends too soon. Hailey knew her father was still not over it either. Theirs had been a true love and something that would always inspire Hailey.

Wiping her eyes Hailey went back to her bed and started her homework.

* * *

6 hours later, at 1am and Hailey was still awake. She couldn't sleep; it felt like her skin was too tight for her body. She had heard her father come home hours before, he'd gone through his nightly routine of eating dinner, watching a game, showered and gone to bed, and Hailey was still awake.

She could even hear her brother in the next room talking in his sleep as usual. Knowing she was not going to get to sleep while she felt like this, she pulled on her running gear, making her way quietly out of her room and down the stairs, she stashed her keys in one of the pot plants at the front door before taking off at a gentle pace.

The music of Jessie J blasting away in her ears helped Hailey just tune out and really get into the rhythm of her run.

In fact, she was so caught up in her running that her body had gone on autopilot for her route. She stopped when she realized where she was. In the woods, at night, the night after Scott had been attacked by some animal.

"Great work Stilinski." She muttered to herself. Looking around at where she was, she worked out that if she kept going the way she had been she would get out of the woods quicker than if she went back the way she had come.

Hailey turned back to continue on her way but was brought up short by a figure in the path, which started her heart pounding. All she could make out was that the person in front of her was male and large.

He started walking towards her, hands in his pockets. "It's a little late for a run isn't it?" a deep voice asked with a trace of displeasure in his voice.

Hailey frowned and started walking to him as well. "Derek?"

He walked into the light of the nearly full moon, allowing Hailey to realize that it was him. "What are you doing out here this late?" was all he asked.

Hailey sighed, trying not to stare. He was just too good looking! The moon was his best light, she couldn't help but think. The light played off the lines of his face and highlighted his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Hailey responded. "What about you?"

They were now face to face with only a few inches between them. "You shouldn't be out this late. It's not safe." He was all he said.

Hailey couldn't hold back a shiver at his voice. "I run this path all the time." She told him, forcing herself to step away from him. Her restlessness from earlier was gone and now she was just tired and there was a part of her that didn't want to leave anymore.

"Doesn't mean you should." He replied. "You need to go home." His voice turned harsh.

Hailey was puzzled by the change. "Okay, then, I'll just get going." She moved around him and started running again.

Derek started after her letting her get far enough ahead that she wouldn't know that he followed her home. It wasn't safe out here at the moment, he told himself, that's why he followed her home.

* * *

When Hailey got home, she was so tired that she was asleep practically before her head hit the pillow. She fell into such a deep sleep that she didn't remember her dreams. All she could remember were green eyes.

* * *

The next day while she was getting some books out of her locker, Stiles came running up to her like the hounds of hell were on his ass.

"Hailey!" He crashed into her, knocking her books all over the floor.

"Jesus, Stiles, calm down." She knelt down to pick up her things.

"I heard dad on the phone. They heard back from the lab, they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Shocking, considering she was found in the woods!" Hailey snapped back, she was really not in the mood for her brother today. That's why she had walked to school rather than ride in the car with him. What happened last night was still playing on her mind, she couldn't get Derek out of her head.

"Hailey, they found wolf hairs on the body!" Stiles grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Wolf hairs."

"Stiles." She stopped what she was doing to talk to her brother seriously. "Stop, we were joking. What you're thinking, stop it."

Stiles eyes widened and he threw his arms out. "How do you know what I'm thinking!"

She just looked at him. "I'm your sister, I know."

"Well then, you know that we need to look into this. We can't ignore it. That bite has completely healed. Something is going on here!" He turned and started running down the hall.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Research!" Was all he said back.

"Guess I'm walking home as well."

* * *

"Hailey, Scott's coming over, you need to hear this as well." Hailey yelled from his room to his sister, just as the doorbell rung.

"I'm guessing that's Scott." Hailey grumbled going to wait in her brother's room to hear whatever he had come up with.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading-websites, books. All this information."

Scott looked at him strangely. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

"Too much." Hailey muttered as her brother responded.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Derek Hale?" Hailey piped up. "Why would they talk to him?"

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott realized.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles was getting even more excited.

"What, then?" Scott was starting to lose his patience Hailey could tell.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles was getting serious. "The wolf–the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack.

So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A pack of wolves?" All Hailey was thinking was that she ran in those woods all the time and she had never seen or heard anything to say that there were wolves there.

Stiles turned to his sister. His eyes determined. "No–Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Scott, maybe you should listen to him." Hailey advised. "He's been working on this all night."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott defended.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean– The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"You don't need your inhaler?" Hailey asked surprised.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Scott I think we need to talk about this now." Hailey told him firmly, trying to bring down the vibe in the room. "It's a full moon tomorrow night Scott."

"What are you trying to do?" Scott yelled. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles went on vehemently.

"Bloodlust?" Scott was confused.

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"Hey," Hailey put in. "He's just trying to help Scott, you need to listen to him."

"You gotta hear this." He picked up one of the books from his desk and began reading, _'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'_ All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." He went over and took Scott's phone out of his bag. "I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling the date."

Scott snapped "No, give it to me!"

He pushed Stiles back against the wall, raising his fist as if to his him. Stiles stared at him in shock, before Scott pulled away and pushed Stiles chair across the room in anger his breath coming in short gasps.

Hailey just stood where she was, shocked that at what was happening.

Scott turned back to Stiles. "I'm sorry. I–I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Hailey and Stiles just looked at each other as he rushed out of the room, before Stiles went over to pick up the chair Scott has pushed away.

"What is it?" She asked him when he just stared at the chair.

Stiles just looked at her and spun the chair around for Hailey to see.

There were 3 long scratches in the leather. "We need to go to that party." Was all she said.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Hailey arrived. Stiles was going to head to Scott's house and wait for him there. Hailey knew that after their, _altercation _earlier that it might be better if she tried to talk some sense into him at the party, and failing that he would wait for him at his house. Besides Stiles would stick out like a sore thumb at this party.

So Hailey had gotten a lift from one of her friends Danny to get to the party so Stiles could have the Jeep. And because she had gotten that lift from Danny, they were not early to arrive to say the least. But she looked good, that was one of the advantages of having a gay friend, the clothing advice.

"How did I talk you into getting me to wear this?" She grumbled as they made their way into the house.

Danny scoffed. "Please, Hailey, you look hot. All that gymnastics did that body good."

Hailey had to laugh at that. In fact since she had stopped doing gymnastics, her body had changed, a lot. She'd lost much of the muscle that she had had, and had filled out, but she was still quite toned. Its just now she had curves in all the right places as one of the guys on the lacrosse team told her once, right before he tried to grab her ass and she had been forced to knee him in the, well, jewels.

"I've just gotta go look for someone. I'll catch you later. Thanks for the ride!" She called back as she made her way through the house looking for Scott.

It was when she was outside that she spotted Derek standing on the other side of the pool staring at a couple dancing. Hailey looked over and saw that it was Scott he was looking at. Scott was also staring back, a confused look on his face. After a few seconds of the two staring at each other his gaze switched from Scott's to hers and Hailey couldn't help but gaze back at him. There was a part of her that was just drawn to him, she couldn't explain it but it was scaring her a little.

Their gazes where broken by a dog suddenly barking behind him. She watched as Derek simply turned around and started at the dog, which quickly backed down and ran away. Hailey's eyes widened at the encounter, her mind working at a million miles and hour as they connected the dots. Derek here, staring at Scott while Scott was freaking out and running away from Allison.

Hailey shook herself out of her thoughts and took off after Scott, who looked like he was in pain.

She caught up to Allison on the driveway, just in time to watch Scott drive away in his car.

Hailey went to reassure Allison. "Hey, he mentioned he wasn't feeling well earlier. I'm Hailey by the way. Stiles sister."

"Allison." A voice, from behind the two girls. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My names Derek. Can I give you a ride home?"

Allison nodded, Hailey could tell she was a little hurt by what had just happened.

Hailey stared at Derek. What was happening here? Derek wasn't a friend of Scott's, they didn't even know each other as far as Hailey knew. She watched as the two walked away, knowing something was going on.

"Are you coming?" Derek asked turning back to her.

"What?" She asked, startled.

"I'm taking you home as well." He gestured to a sleek black camaro.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Hailey walked over to the vehicle pushing the seat back once Allison settled in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After dropping off Allison at her house, Hailey decided to ask Derek about the statement he had made back a Lydia's.

"So, how do you know Scott?" Hailey asked, with not a small amount of sarcasm. "Because, I really don't remember him mentioning you before."

"It's a recent acquaintance." Was his only reply.

Hailey waited for him to continue and when he didn't, "That's all I get?" She was incredulous. "'It's a recent acquaintance'" she mocked in a deep voice. "You show up out of nowhere in the woods the other day and now you're Scott's friend?"

Derek shook his head. "Why is it so important to you?

"Something weird is going on with him at the moment, and I know you're connected to it."

"You're right." He told her, turning the car off the main road onto the drive that lead into the preserve.

"What are you doing?" Hailey was becoming alarmed. "This is not the way to my house."

"I know that. You're going to help me with something."

Derek continued the drive deeper into the preserve with Hailey becoming more alarmed as he kept his silence. After what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes he stopped the car and got out without a word.

Hailey remained in the car, unsure what to do. There was a part of her that wanted to follow him, a part that she didn't understand. But her head was telling her that this was insane and that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible!

Hailey decided to listen to her head and threw the car door open, making a run for the direction they had just come from.

Before she could get more than a few feet Derek grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back so she was pushed back into the side of the car.

He brought his face close to hers while her breathing came in gasps, partly from fear. "I told you I needed your help with something. How are you supposed to help me if you run away." His voice was soft.

Hailey kept her eyes averted from Derek. He was just too close. "Please, what-" she wasn't able to finish as he brought his hand up to her face, grasping her chin and forcing Hailey to meet his gaze.

"Breathe." He said softly.

Hailey tried to calm down, gazing into his eyes she noticed that his eyes had more green in them than she had noticed before. After a few more minutes she noticed that her breathing was synced with his and that her hands had somehow found their way to grasping his side.

Derek leaned down slowly until his nose was in her neck. Hailey's breathing sped up again, but this time it wasn't from fear. Her eyes fell shut as it felt like Derek nuzzled her throat before pulling away.

He took her had, pulling her away from the car. "Follow me." He commanded.

"Where are we going?" Hailey asked, a little freaked out by what was happening.

"We're going to wait for Scott."

Hailey frowned. "Scott, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Was all he told her.

* * *

"I'm not seeing it." Hailey said wryly as they traipsed through the woods. They had only stopped briefly to hang Allison's jacket on a high branch. A jacket that Hailey hadn't noticed Derek had until that moment.

Derek stopped suddenly, pulling Hailey behind him. "You're about to."

Hailey heard it then, the sound of someone running in their direction and what sounded like someone growl out. "Where is she!?"

"She's safe." Derek called out softly, his voice carrying in the night. "Safe from you." He took off in the direction of the other voice, Hailey just stayed where she was, not sure what was happening.

She heard the sound of 2 bodies meeting with force and then it sounded like they were rolling around on the ground.

"Forget this," she said to herself and ran off in the direction Derek had gone. She reached Derek just as he pushed someone into a tree.

"What did you do with her?" Hailey realized that it was Scott Derek had been fighting with.

"Quiet," he suddenly hissed, looking into the distance. There was a few moments of silence before he continued, "Too late, they're already here. Run!" Derek spun around, seemingly not surprised that Hailey was behind them. He simply grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, forcing her to run with him.

"What was that?" She gasped out. "Was that Scott? What's wrong with his face?"

He just kept running until the darkness was illuminated by a sudden flash of light and a scream of pain.

"Wait here. And be quiet." Derek ordered before running off again.

_What the hell is going on? _Hailey though to herself, wanting to scream it at Derek but knowing something big was happening.

After a few more moments and more sounds of people grunting and leaves rustling, Derek and Scott came running in her direction. Derek grabbed her hand and once again they were running.

They stopped when Scott collapsed against a tree. "Who were they?" He gasped out.

Derek looked around, still holding Hailey's hand. "Hunters," he responded. "Their kind have been hunting us for centuries."

"What's us?" Hailey demanded.

"Us? You mean you!" Scott yelled. "You did this to me!"

Derek walked over to Scott. "Is it really so bad Scott?" he asked. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope."

"Human?" Hailey's voice was soft.

She felt Derek's hand tighten on hers before he continued speaking. "You've been given a something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott gritted out.

"You will," Derek replied with conviction. "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." He leaned down, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. "So you and me Scott- we're brothers now."

He turned and walked away, pulling Hailey along behind him.

It took Hailey a few minutes to work through what had just happened and when she did she tried to yank her hand out of Derek's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"What the hell just happened?" Hailey kept trying to get him to let go of her, to the point where she was using her other hand to try and pry his of hers. She was so intent on that that she didn't notice when he stopped and she ran right into him.

"Ooof!" She gasped out.

"You needed to see that. You needed to see what happened to your friend." He told her and kept walking again.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what just happened and where are you taking me!"

"Back to the car." He told her. "I'll drive you home now."

Hailey scoffed. "If you think I'm getting in a car with you again you are out of your mind."

"You would prefer for me to leave you here in the woods?"

Hailey thought through that one. "Well now that you mention it, I've had more luck in the woods on my own than I have with you."

"These woods?" he asked in disbelief. "Your friend was attacked last night and you think you'll be able to get home without the same happening to you?"

"Hey, listen here buddy." Hailey moved quickly so she was standing in front of him, poking him in the chest with her finger as she did so. "I was going home until you brought me here."

He looked down at the finger on his chest and back to her face, simply raising and eyebrow.

Hailey yanked her hand away, quickly putting her arm behind her as if he couldn't see it then it never happened.

"And now I'm finishing what I started earlier."

"And how do you know what's happening to Scott. Did you do that to him? What the hell _did_ happen to him, what did I just see? His face, it was-" she started gasping for breath, her words running together.

Derek pushed her head down so it was between her knees. "Breathe," he said softly, rubbing her back. "Just breathe or you'll pass out."

"I can't-" she gasped out. "He had fangs, and his eyes!" She vaguely realized that this whole put your head between you're knees when you were having a panic attack was not working for her and she was going to pass out. Her last moments of awareness before everything went dark was of Derek reaching down and pickup her up before continuing on through the woods.

* * *

Hailey was woken up by Stiles bursting into her room and jumping on her. "Hailey!" He pulled down the covers and ran his hands over her. "Are you okay?" He demanded. "Scott called and said you went off with Derek Hale. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?!"

Hailey pushed Stiles off her, resulting in him falling off the bed.

"What are you-" Hailey stopped as the events of the night came back to her. She grabbed Stiles arm. "I saw Scott, he was-"

"I know," he interrupted. "He told me what happened. He also told me that you were following Derek Hale around like a band groupie!"

"That's a bit harsh," Hailey was pulled out of her thoughts by Stiles comment. "Did Scott tell you everything that happened?"

"Yeah, he said that there were some guys there who shot an arrow at him! And that Derek is the one that bit him. What he didn't tell me is why you just went off with Derek after everything that has happened!" He finished his words on a shout after pacing the room back and forth.

"Nothing happened. Not really," Hailey admitted.

"What's 'not really'?" he demanded.

"He said he needed to show Scott something." Hailey started. "And I guess I know what that was now. He didn't hurt me Stiles. Scared me half to death but he didn't hurt me." _Just the opposite, _she thought to herself. He made her feel…something.

Stiles looked at her expectantly before throwing his arms in the air. "That's it! A strange guy who just happens to be a werewolf takes you on a stroll through the woods at night where you get attacked by some guys with guns and crossbows and all you can say is 'he didn't hurt me'! You've lost your mind!"

"You need to calm down." Hailey was firm. "Stop worrying, no one was hurt in the end. We should be more worried about Scott. He's the one who's going through something right now." She looked over at her clock, noticing the time. "And its 2 o'clock in the morning, you and I need to go to bed, we have school tomorrow."

"But-" Stiles started.

Hailey held her hand up. "No Stiles, bed, we'll talk about this later."

"Fine," Stiles stormed out of the room in a huff.

Hailey sighed turning off her lights and getting back into bed. It was as she was drifting off that it she realized she didn't remember coming home. The last thing she remembered had been passing out and Derek picking her up. _He brought me home, _was her last thought before falling back to sleep, her body deciding that after everything she had been through tonight it would be better to sleep it off.

* * *

A/N – So what do you all think? Reviews make me happy, just remember that. :0)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hailey.

Chapter 4

The next day at school Hailey tried to avoid her brother as much as possible, but she wasn't in the mood to work out or walk home so at the end of the day she found herself sitting on the bleachers watching Stiles and Scott at lacrosse practice. She might have wanted a ride home but that didn't mean she needed to watch the practice.

She had tuned out the grunts and sounds of crashing bodies but her attention was caught by the coach's voice.

"My–my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the _lifeless_ corpse of my _dead grandmother."_

Scott was hunched over on the field but gritted out. "Yes coach."

"I can't hear you," Coach snapped.

"Yes coach!" Scott said with more feeling.

"Then do it again." Coach commanded. Scott ran back to the start of the line with coach calling after him. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" He blew the whistle when Scott was ready at the line. "Let's go!"

Scott started running towards Jackson, bowing his body as he went. Hailey winced even before he and Jackson collided. The end result was Jackson on the ground grabbing his shoulder and Scott falling to his knees, his hands wrapped around his head.

Stiles shot a quick glance towards Hailey before running to his best friend. "Scott? Scott, you okay?" he grabbed his shoulders.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." He grunted out.

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up." Stiles pulled him up and began leading him towards the lockers.

Hailey's gaze followed her brother and Scott knowing something bad was happening, she threw her things in her bag and went to follow them. Someone grabbing her arm as she got to the bottom of the bleachers brought her up short. "Ahh!" she cried out as her back made contact with a muscular chest. She turned to see it was Derek. "What are you doing? Let me go."

He didn't let go. "You shouldn't go in there right now."

"What are you talking about? Scott looked like he was in pain. They might need help." Hailey insisted.

"Scott shouldn't be playing." Derek started, looking at Hailey straight in the eyes. "People are going to get hurt if he plays."

Hailey sighed. "Look, Derek. After what I saw last night I have to agree with you. Believe me!" She insisted when she saw her comment made his eyes widen. "But what am I supposed to do to get him to stop. I know Scott, and the boy is stubborn. If he wants to play, trust me, he's going to play."

"Then people are going to get hurt." Derek replied softly, rubbing his thumb along the pulse at her wrist.

Hailey's breath caught as the feeling of his hand around her wrist caused her pulse to speed up. His hand was so warm and strong. Derek used his grip on her to pull her closer to him until their chests were touching. Hailey took a deep breath -she couldn't help it- which only served to push her breasts further against his chest. Being this close to Derek was bringing up all sorts of feelings she hadn't felt since she had broken up with Mason, her last boyfriend, and what she was feeling with Derek was nothing compared to that! He smelled strongly of pine needles. One of the things that she loved about running through the woods was the smell of pine needles.

Derek brought his face down to Hailey's neck, breathing in the scent of her. She intoxicated his senses and he felt the wolf inside him buck at the restraints Derek kept over him. With the full moon approaching his wolf was getting stronger, and the wolf was _intrigued _by Hailey to say the least. "People are going to get hurt if he plays Hailey." Derek whispered in her ear. "You need to stop him," he pulled away from her, finishing his last words looking her in the eyes. "Or I'll have to." He turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Hailey stood, frozen where she was for a few moments after Derek disappeared into the woods. He hand came up to her neck where she swore she could still feel the heat of Derek's words against her skin. She shivered slightly at the memory.

She shook herself and spun back in the direction Stiles and Scott had gone. She ran down towards the lockers but stopped when she saw Stiles outside the locker room holding a fire extinguisher with a frightened look on his face.

"Stiles!" Hailey ran up to him. "What-"

Stiles grabbed her and began to pull her away from the locker room. "It's Scott, he's lost it."

"Stiles," they heard Scott's voice softly from the locker room. Stiles stuck his head cautiously around the door. "What happened?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed with relief, dropping the extinguisher as he walked back into the room. "You tried to kill me." Stiles told him, taking off his gloves and throwing them to the ground. "It's like I told you before," he continued. "It's the anger. It's you're pulse rising. It's a trigger."

Hailey followed her brother into the room, taking in the state that the locker room was in, and was worried. Had Derek been holding her back at the field because he knew that this was happening? She tuned back in to the boys conversation.

"But that's lacrosse." Scott said with resignation. "It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles told him.

"He's right Scott." Hailey pitched in. "You could really hurt someone."

"I'm first line." Scott said it as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Not anymore." Stiles responded.

* * *

"So he's going to tell coach that he's not going to play then right?" Hailey asked her brother. Stiles had filled her in on what had happened to Scott the night before. Derek breaking into the house and threatening Scott with _death _if he played the game on Saturday.

"Yep," Stiles pulled the car into lot at school, jumping out almost before they had come to a complete stop. "And that's not going to go over well, I can tell you that right now."

"It's for the best Stiles, you know that. He could really hurt someone if he lost control on the field."

"I know Hailes. I just feel bad for him you know. He worked so hard all summer to make first line and now, its just all-" he shrugged, not finishing.

Hailey wrapped her arm around him. "I know, Stiles. What's important now is that we give him all the support he needs during this time."

Stiles stopped and looked at his sister strangely. "Just how much Oprah did you watch over the summer?"

Hailey laughed, blushing slightly. "Obviously too much if you're calling me on this." The warning bell for school rang. "Now come on baby brother. We have another day of learning ahead of us."

* * *

Hailey's day was pretty uneventful until Stiles ran up to her after her last class. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the school and towards their car.

"What's going on?"

"Scott found something."

Hailey jumped into the car and quickly put her seatbelt on, knowing that Stiles was too hyped up at the moment to take care with his driving.

"What did he find?"

"I don't know!" Stiles couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "But I think it's something big."

The drive to Scott's didn't take long and Hailey could only roll her eyes as Stiles came to screeching halt in front of the McCall residence and went sprinting inside. Hailey simply sighed and followed her brother at a more sedate pace, smiling and waving to one of Scott's older neighbors as she made her way into the house.

She got to Scott's room just in time to hear him say. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He brushed past her.

"What did I miss?" Hailey asked her brother.

"We're going to look for the other half of the body." Stiles excitement seemed to be taking over him to the point where he was almost one giant twitch as he ran out after Scott.

"Oh, okay. Wait what?!" Hailey cried. "Are you guys insane!" She called out to her brother and his best friend. "Oh God. Well Hailey, go with them, who knows what will happen in you don't." She told herself.

* * *

"Hailey, aren't you going to help?" Stiles asked his sister from his position in the hole he and Scott were digging.

"Hm, let me see." Hailey crossed her arms. "You want me to help you dig a hole to try and find the top half of the girl Scott said he found the other night, on the property of a werewolf who could probably kill us in unimaginable ways if he found us trespassing _again _on his property. Yeah I'll get right on that one Stiles."

Stiles snorted. "There's no need for sarcasm big sister. We're trying to do a good thing here."

"No," Hailey disagreed. "Scott's trying to find an excuse to play in the game. I told you both in the car on the way here, Derek has a good point in what he's saying. Scott, you tried to kill Stiles the earlier today, your best friend. How do you think you're going to react if someone who you either don't know or don't like does something on the field, huh? You're going to do something bad, I know you are. You need to listen to Derek."

The two boys just looked at her before Scott spoke. "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep going." Stiles commanded. Hailey rolled her eyes at her brother and Scott. They had completely ignored everything she had just said.

"What if he comes back?" Scott was a little concerned about that.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles kept digging.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that."

"And what is your plan little brother?" Hailey asked from her position leaning against the side of the Hale house. She had taken the opportunity to file her nails, because she needed to do something to take her mind off the fact that her brother and his best friend were trying to dig up the body of a girl on the property of a werewolf!

"You run one way. I run the other. We leave Hailey to deal with the fallout." Stiles explained.

"Hey!" Hailey cried. "I'm the girl, you're meant to protect me."

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." Stiles said after he shovel his something a little too solid to be dirt.

Hailey moved forward as the boys threw the shovels aside and used their hands to move away the dirt. Her breathing sped up as they uncovered some sort of burlap sack. Stiles took the ropes and started untying them.

"Hurry," Scott commanded.

"Okay, boys. That's enough, we need to call dad now Stiles." Hailey advised. "This has turned into something bigger. Get out of the hole, let's go."

"I'm trying," Stiles replied in response to Scott's question. "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

Scott tried to take over. "I'll do it."

Stiles and Scott frantically pulled the knots apart and pulled the cloth back.

"Aahhh!" Stiles screamed like a girl and in a pretty impressive move jumped out of the hole. "What the hell is that!"

Hailey let loose a scream of her own and backed away quickly.

"It's a wolf." Scott stated the obvious.

"Yeah we can see that Scott." Hailey said harshly. "You should have listened to me. We need to go, now!" She demanded.

Stiles went on after her. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different." Scott shot back.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles mumbled.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said.

_Finally, _Hailey thought. "I'm going to go wait in the car."

"Yeah, help me cover this up." Stiles and Scott started before Stiles attention was pulled away by something just off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, seeing his attention was not on the task.

"You see that flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think its wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Scott was oblivious.

Their voices trailed off as Hailey got to the Jeep and climbed in the back. This had been a complete waste of time. And now she was feeling guilty that they had dug up Derek's backyard for no reason whatsoever.

Hailey looked over and saw Stiles walking around the grave pulling up on some rope. Hailey frowned at the actions but didn't move from her spot in the car. This was all just beginning, a part of her thought before the boys came running back to the car.

"It's her!"

* * *

The next day found Hailey and the boys back in the same location, only this time the Sheriff's department was leading Derek out of the house, in handcuffs.

"This is such a bad idea." Hailey muttered to herself. Looking outside the car Hailey noticed her brother walking nonchalantly towards the squad car Derek was in. "Stiles!" She whisper shouted to him. "What are you doing?!"

He just looked at her before continuing on to the car.

Hailey huffed out a sigh before jumping out of the Jeep and ran to follow Stiles. She made it to the car just as Stiles got into the front passenger side with Hailey moving quickly around to the driver's side.

Stiles turned around to Derek after giving his sister a strange look. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."

Derek just stared at him, his eyes intense.

"Yeah you are." Hailey muttered.

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter." Stiles tried to brush off his fear. "I just wanna know something. The girl you killed– she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek leaned forward. "And, trust me– you want to."

The door on Stiles side suddenly opened and he was pulled backwards out of the car. Hailey looked over and saw her father holding Stiles by the arm. She turned back to Derek. "Why did you bury her?" She asked quickly. "Did you know her?"

"Your brother needs to convince Scott to stay off the field and you need to stay away from him. He's dangerous." He leaned back again the seat not saying anything else.

"Guess your word quota is up for the day huh?" Hailey said sarcastically.

"Hailey Claudia Stilinski you get out of that car right now!" Her father yelled from the other side.

Hailey scrambled out not looking back at Derek. "Hey daddy." She threw on the innocence and played up the only daughter of the Sheriff card.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He demanded.

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles tried to defend himself.

Hailey walked around to stand next to her brother as a show of sisterly solidarity, and to be honest to try and keep Stiles from saying something stupid.

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Stiles sighed. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes." Stiles ignored the nudge and whispered _Stiles _that Hailey sent him.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."

"Yes. Stiles stopped, his eyes going wide. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me." He looked to his daughter. "You both lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." Hailey tried to talk her way out of it.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles used his hands to demonstrate horizontal, causing Hailey to just roll her eyes.

The Sheriff just stared between the two of his children. "Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Stiles grabbed Hailey's hand and pulled her away.

Hailey took one last look towards the police car Derek was in, only to find him staring at her as they walked away. A shiver ran down Hailey's back after she was forced to take her eyes off him in order to climb into the back of the Jeep.

* * *

Scott was frantically looking through his phone while they were driving. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking." Stiles demanded. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to–do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott put in sullenly and whinnying in Hailey's opinion.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Hailey suggested, with Stiles nodding on in agreement.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott cried.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked, Hailey looked over at Scott with confusion.

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much."

Hailey leaned forward in the car putting her hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott, are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." His breathing was getting rapid.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles was trying to reason with him.

"I can't." Scott was stubborn.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Hailey put in for her brother. She didn't like the way this was going and at the end of the day, Stiles meant more to her than Scott's precious little in denial self was.

"No! I can't breathe." His hand suddenly hit the roof of the Jeep. "Aah! Ah, pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" The Jeep swerved to the side as Stiles looked at his best friend in shock.

Scott suddenly started rifling through Stiles bag. He pulled out the rope with the wolfsbane that had been surrounding the grave. "You kept it!" He yelled at him.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded his eyes turning a golden amber as he did.

"Shit!" Hailey cried throwing herself back into her seat, trying to get as far away from Scott as she could.

Stiles slammed on the brakes, jumping out of the car with his backpack and throwing it into the woods. He sighed in relief before turning back to the car. "Okay- okay. We're good you can-" He stopped noticing the car was empty. "Scott? Scott?" He looked at his sister with concern.

"He just jumped out and ran." She explained climbing into the front passenger seat. "Come on, lets get out of here. You need to figure out a way to stop Scott from playing tonight. Derek's right, it's not safe. You saw what just happened."

Stiles got back in the car. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?" He demanded. "Unless you haven't been around the last few minutes or years from that matter, Scott is stubborn. He wants to play and so he's going to play."

"You need to try Stiles." Hailey told him softly looking at the woods at the drove. "You need to try."

* * *

Hailey decided to not go to the game that night. She wanted to try and get to the police station to ask Derek some questions. Luckily Stiles got a ride to the game with one of the other players so she had the car at her disposal.

The drive to the station only took a few minutes, but it took her longer to work up the nerve to actually go in there. She was going to go into police station and lie her ass off in order to see an accused murderer. _I'm so proud of myself right now, _she thought to herself.

Finally working up the courage Hailey got out of the car and made her way into the station. She walked in and breathed an internal sigh of relief when she saw it was Tara at the desk. She put on a big smile and approached. "Hey Tara! How's things?"

Tara smiled herself and came around the desk to give Hailey a big hug. "Hailey, sweetheart. It's been a long time since you've come to visit."

Hailey laughed. "I guess you weren't here the other day then when I came to visit dad. I left some of my schoolbooks in his office and just came by to pick them up. Do you think I could just run back there real quick?"

Tara nodded, patting her on the cheek. "Of course it is baby, you know where to go." She handed her the extra set of keys to the Sheriff's office. "Just make sure you lock up after you've got them."

"Thanks Tara, you're the best!" Hailey grabbed the keys and make her way down the hall. She glanced behind her after hearing the phone ring to see Tara absorbed in the call. She quickly changed direction and headed to the cells where she knew Derek would be.

"You lied." He said once Hailey came into view.

Hailey pulled up short, startled by his words. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Derek got up from the bed he had been sitting on and walked over to the bars wrapping his hands around them and leaning in. "You lied to that police officer. That's bad."

Hailey frowned at him. "You heard me?"

"Werewolf, remember."

"Oh yeah." Hailey walked towards the bars slowly, something about caged animals running through her head. "I came here to talk to you about Scott." Hailey began.

Derek let out a wry laugh. "Scott, huh. And here I thought you where here for the pleasure of my company."

Hailey blushed and looked away from him. "Scott is one of my closed friends and he's my brothers best friend. I just want to know how to help him."

"Is he playing in the game tonight?" He asked.

Hailey nodded. "I just got a text from Stiles, he said Scott just wants a normal life."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "That's not all he said is it?"

Hailey looked at him shocked that he knew there was more. When he just continued to stare at her with that intense stare she continued. "He also said something about being first line and Allison." She shook herself. "But that's not the point. I want to know how to help him. If he's determined to try and be as normal as possible then what can we do to help him?"

She didn't notice that she had gotten so close to Derek until his hand whipped out and grabbed her hip, pulling her until she was flush up against the bars, and to a slighter extent, him. Hailey gasped as his hand tightened on her hip and his other hand reached up to brush aside some of the hair that had fallen in her face.

"He needs training." Derek whispered looking deep into her eyes. "He needs training only I can give him." His eyes dipped down to her lips and Hailey breathing increased.

"What kind of training?" Hailey whispered back, both of her hands had a death grip on the bars in order to stop herself from touching him.

"You don't want to know." Derek told her.

"Hailey!" Tara called from the desk. "Are you okay there honey?"

Hailey pulled back from Derek quickly calling back. "Yeah Tara, I'm fine, just locking up now." She turned back to Derek who still had his hand on her hip. "I need to go. I'll try talking to Scott again. Thank you for wanting to help him." She pulled away and ran back towards the front of the station, grabbing a random book that she waved in Tara's face before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Hailey, nothing else.

Chapter 5

"So you killed her?" Hailey asked as she walked with Stiles and Scott into the school the day after she had asked for Derek to help Scott learn control and after finding out that the girl they had found buried on his property had been his sister Laura Hale.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott was confused.

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised. "I have. Usually ends a little differently." Hailey looked at her brother in disgust.

"'A,' I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and 'B,' never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles shrugged before letting out a breath. "Let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm

gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

Hailey tried to make Scott feel better. "Scott, of course we don't think that." The two boys just looked at her before Stiles continued on.

"Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right?" Stiles tried to reassure his best friend. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Hailey suggested, thinking now would be a good time to try and make Scott think it was not only a great idea, but _his _idea to ask Derek for help.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail Hailey?"

"Um you two got him tossed is jail. _I _was an innocent bystander." Hailey brushed it off. "And if Scott is saying that it felt real maybe he needs to talk to someone who knows about this stuff rather than you Stiles who's using Wikipedia as his main reference tool."

Stiles looked at his sister, about to defend that he wasn't _only _using Wikipedia to find out what was going on, but he decided to ask Scott instead. "How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Scott explained.

They pushed at the doors leading them to the outside and were stopped by the site of a school bus with the back door barely hanging on by a hinge with police and investigators all around.

"I think it did." Stiles, looked back at Scott with concern. Hailey's expression mirroring his.

* * *

"She's probably fine." Stiles tried to calm Scott down. "Hailey." He tried, turning to his sister. "Tell him Allison's fine."

"She's not answering my texts." Scott was becoming frantic.

Hailey raced along to keep up with the two boys, still unable to really believe what she had just seen outside. What if Scott really had done that though? Even Hailey who knew what to do to take care of herself, didn't think she'd be able to hide from Scott if he suddenly turned on her. But she tried to reassure him nonetheless. "It could just be a coincidence, all right?"

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles went on.

Scott would not be swayed from his mission. "Just help me find her okay." He was searching the face of every brunette girl they passed. "Do you see her?"

"No," Stiles and Hailey responded simultaneously.

Hailey trailed after Scott, noticing that he was getting more and more worked up. His breathing had increased until he finally pushed himself against the lockers, breathing rapidly until he let out a shout before punching the locker.

Hailey could see Scott's shock at his action and the fact that the locker door was now hanging half off the wall. Scott backed away slowly, going around the corner until he bumped into Allison who was coming up the hall.

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the two of them talk. She turned to her brother while they spoke. "Stiles, Scott needs help. You know that Derek is the only option here."

"Why are you so insistent he go to Derek?" Stiles was suspicious.

"Because he's the only other-" Hailey looked around before lowering her voice. "_Werewolf_, we know about. And he's older which means he knows more about all of this. Face it Stiles you and I cannot help him. He needs more help than you or I can give."

Hailey was saved from any further reply from Stiles when the Principal's voice came over the intercom system. "Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

Hailey nudged her brother. "Come on, get to class."

* * *

Hailey's day was pretty uneventful, with the exception that they had found a man on the bus who had been attacked by something. She had seen Stiles briefly after lunch who had told her that Scott said the man was the one who drove the bus Scott rode to school when he lived with his dad. Oh, and something about Scott going on a double date with Allison, Jackson and Lydia. That bit sounded like it was going to be barrels of fun. He had also shouted out something about being attractive to gay guys as she was heading to class, but she had decided to ignore that.

While she was sitting in her AP English class she tuned out the teacher talking about Emily Dickinson and thought back on her encounter with Derek at the police station. The way he had gripped her hip, pulling her against the bars, kept running through her head, as well as the feel of his hands on her face and the overall smell of him. She closed her eyes as she ran through the whole scene again through her head and shivered at the memory.

She was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her name being called from the teacher. "Miss Stilinski! I hope we are not boring you."

Hailey blushed before an idea came to her. "Actually sir, I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?"

The teacher now looked at her with concern rather than irritation. She was one of his best students after all. "Of course Hailey. Take your bag with you, class is almost over."

Hailey felt bad for lying but there was something she had to do. "Thank you sir." She grabbed her bag and as quickly as possible, made her way out of the room.

She sent a message to Stiles as she walked down the halls, letting him know she was taking the car and that he would need to catch the bus home for today. He wasn't happy about it, but they did share the car after all and she didn't often take it away, normally happy to let him drive her around or she would get a ride from one of her friends.

She jumped in the car and drove away before she lost her nerve. She was going to see Derek. After finding out what Scott may have done, she needed someone to talk to.

While she drove towards the house her mind took her back to one of the times she had seen Laura Hale, she had been at gymnastics class which she had taken with Cora Hale. Laura would come and watch her younger sister every now and then, and she was always so nice cheering on all the girls as they trained. Hailey remembered one time while she was practicing on the beam when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She glanced over and saw that Laura was staring at her with a strange smile on her face. It had freaked her out a little at the time but she had had to get back to practice and put it out of her mind.

When she reached the house she drove around and parked at the back, out of sight from anyone approaching from the front.

She stepped on the porch and looked around. Even with the damage done by the fire, you could tell that the place had been beautiful, you could still see the detail in the woodwork around the front door.

A front door that opened before she had a chance to knock.

"What are you doing here?"

"God!" Hailey gasped, grabbing her chest to try and stop her heart from pounding. "Make a little noise next time!"

Derek smiled at her reaction, finding it strangely endearing. "You're the one who showed up unannounced at my house."

"Yeah, um, I need to talk to you." Hailey stuttered. "Can we go inside?"

Derek stepped to the side, allowing her to pass and as she did he took a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him. The wolf inside him was pacing around, excited to have Hailey in him home.

Hailey paused when she was inside looking at the staircase that was in front of her and the rooms off to the side. "Wow," she said softly, still looking around. "This house must have been something."

"It was," Derek stepped behind her. "What did you need to talk to me about Hailey?"

Hailey shivered slightly at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "It's about Scott. I think he might have done something last night. Someone was hurt." She turned around to face him somehow not startled that he was so close to her.

"And you think he did something?" He asked. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, unable to stop himself. There was something inside him that was starting to take over.

Hailey's own hand went up to clasp his wrist. "He thinks he did."

Derek leaned down and whispered. "Do _you _think he did?"

Before Hailey could respond Derek touched his lips to hers, softly at first and when she didn't pull away, with more force. He moved his other hand to her waist pulling her so she was flush against him. Hailey raised her hands to tangle through his hair and didn't notice they had been moving until her back hit the wall. She gasped, allowing Derek to deepen the kiss and if at all possible push harder against her. Hailey was getting light-headed and had to pull away but Derek just moved his lips to her neck instead.

Hailey moaned slightly as she felt the slight pressure of Derek's teeth at her neck, which caused her whole body to go limp, and it was only Derek's arms that stopped her from falling to the floor. Derek brought his lips back to hers, his mouth dominating hers. He pulled back suddenly when they heard a car pull up outside.

"Come with me." He demanded, pulling her up the stairs.

Hailey was still feeling a little weak in the knees as they rushed into one of the rooms upstairs and Derek went over to the window. Hailey stepped up behind him, placing her hands on his back as she glanced around him seeing a police officer approaching the house.

She heard the officer speaking into his radio "It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?"

Hailey couldn't hear the reply, but she was distracted by Derek's whole body tensing. She looked at him concerned but was startled by the police dog suddenly going nuts and barking at the house.

The office was spooked and Hailey saw him rush back to his car before speeding off. She was about to say something but was stopped when Derek spun around to her, putting his finger to his lips in the universal signal for silence.

Derek took her hand again and rushed back down the stairs. He motioned to the old couch to the left and with hands signaled for her to stay there. She was so confused by what was happening that she decided to trust him and sat on the couch.

She watched as he walked to the front door, taking one last look at her before walking out. When she heard Scott start speaking she understood the need for silence.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" She heard Derek ask.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No." Hailey, as quietly as she could, got up from the couch and moved over to the window to try and hear better what was going on.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes." Derek's voice was clear.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott was asking.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott was worried.

"Probably." She heard Derek move around on the porch. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Hailey could here the trepidation in Scott's voice.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses– your sight, smell, touch– let them remember for you." Derek explained.

"That's it? Just–just go back?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek shot back.

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't." Derek retorted. "You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Hailey watched as Scott walked away from the house, she knew that Derek had given him a lot to think about.

Derek came back into the house not at all startled that Hailey wasn't where he left her.

"You're really going to help him?" Hailey needed to confirm.

Derek nodded, moving over to her. "Is Scott the only reason why you came over here?"

Hailey was saved from answering by her phone ringing. She glanced down at the screen seeing her brother's face flashing at her. "Stiles, what's up?" By this time Derek was right in front of her. Her eyes slid closed and she almost missed her brother's response as Derek leaned down and began kissing her neck.

"I need the car." Stiles was saying. "We're going to head over to the bus to see if Scott can remember anything. So get home now."

Hailey took a deep, shuddering breath, "Yeah, I'll be there soon." Her voice came out husky.

"Well hurry up."

"Yeah," Hailey wasn't able to say anything else because Derek took the phone off her hanging it up and throwing it to the floor before wrapping his arms around her and crushing his lips to hers.

There was a part of Hailey that was saying that this was crazy. Why was she making out with Derek Hale, a guy who she had only met the other day and who was a werewolf! But there was something else inside of her that was reaching out to him and reveling in the feelings he was producing.

Derek lifted her up, carrying her over to one of the tables in the room, placing her on it, he stepped between her legs and using his hands he reached down and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Hailey gasped as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her forward. She could feel the hard length of him pulsing against her and it made her melt. She reached for the hem of his shirt reaching under and running her hands over his rock hard stomach. Hailey leaned her head back as Derek ran his lips over her neck and began sucking and biting at the skin there.

They were both startled when Hailey accidently knocked something off the table she was on. They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily and Derek's eyes glowing a bright blue.

"What's happening?" Hailey asked softly, unsure of what he was making her feel.

Derek frowned slightly. "I don't know."

A/N: How are we all enjoying it so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So where were you when I called?" Stiles asked as they waited for Scott while he went through the bus.

"Just driving around." Hailey responded a little nervously. "I needed to clear my head, you know with everything going on."

Stiles nodded. "This is all really crazy isn't it? I mean this kind of thing only happens in the movies or on TV. It's not meant to be real."

Hailey agreed with him. "I know buddy but it is real and we need to be there for Scott. What we're feeling is probably nothing compared to him."

Stiles jumped in his seat and started frantically honking the horn. Hailey looked over and saw someone approaching the bus with a flashlight. "Shit!" She leaned out the window and called out. "Come on, come on!"

Scott jumped into the car yelling, "Go, go, go, go!"

Stiles spun the car around and gunned the engine, taking off with a screech. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles demanded.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine."

"But did you attack him?" Hailey asked anxiously

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren't mine." He looked at the siblings. "It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked as Hailey simultaneously threw out. "Why would he help you remember if he was the one who attacked him?"

"That's what I don't get." Scott replied.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles started.

"What do you mean?" Hailey demanded. "It's not a gang Stiles."

Stiles ignored his sister. "Like an initiation." He went on. "You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott shot back sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles was getting excited. "And it also means that–"

Scott interrupted. "I can go out with Allison."

Hailey rolled her eyes at Scott's response. Of course that was all he was thinking about.

Stiles looked a Scott, a little hurt. "I was gonna say it means you won't kill us."

"Oh, yeah." Scott tried to sound sincere. "That too."

* * *

"Stiles!" Hailey called out from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to go get some ice cream. Do you want anything?"

Stiles same bursting out of his room going to the top of the stairs. "Yeah, M&M's and Reece's, lots of Reece's."

Hailey laughed at him. "Sure no problem. I'll be back soon."

Hailey's unexplainable craving for Ben & Jerry's had driven her out of the house to the nearest gas station. She was singing along to the radio when she glanced down at the gas gauge and noticed it was almost on empty. "Typical Stiles. Always manages to leave me the job of filling up the car." She shook her head. Pulling into the gas station and up to one of the pumps she jumped out of the car still humming along to the song that had just been on.

She turned when she heard the sound of an unmistakable engine. Derek pulled up to the pump on the other side of hers. Hailey watched him slowly get out of his car, and shivered, remembering that afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked surprised.

Derek looked at her then between his car and the gas pump and Hailey blushed when she realized how silly her question was.

Derek walked around his car to hers. He needed to be closer to her, his wolf was demanded it. And this close to the full moon, it was harder to deny it. He had been sitting at home when he felt a pull to get in the car and drive. He listened to his instincts and found himself here at the gas station, where Hailey was. He knew it wasn't a coincidence, he vaguely remembered his mother saying something about a 'pull' when he was a kid, but couldn't remember all of what she had said. He just wished there was someone he could talk to about this.

"So," Hailey started, nervous. "How have you been?"

"Since this afternoon?" Derek asked with a small smile on his face. "Fine. Is this how we are going to do this? The only conversations we've had since meeting have been about Scott. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Hailey asked.

Before Derek could respond he suddenly jerked his head away from her before grabbing her arm, pulling her towards his car. "What are you doing?" Hailey demanded, startled by his actions.

Derek opened the passenger side door of his car, quickly throwing the seat forward he pushed Hailey into the back. "Get down." He ordered. "And stay quiet."

"What's going on?" Hailey was now getting frightened.

"Get down." He ordered again. Derek quickly went to the pump and inserted the nozzle into the car, glancing a little apprehensively at the two SUV's that pulled up on either end of his car. He watched as Chris Argent got out of one of them and approached. The beeping of the meter was the only sound as the hunters leaned against their cars.

Hailey risked a quick glance up before curling into as small of a ball as she could. She couldn't lie to herself, she was scared, but she was also comforted by Derek's presence. It was just another one of the confusing things she was feeling.

"Nice ride." Chris approached the car. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." He rubbed at a spot on the hood. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He reached over and started to clean the windshield. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love."

Hailey was getting more nervous. What if he could see her in the car? What would they do? What she didn't see was Derek angle his body slightly in order for his shadow to further block Hailey from view.

Chris continued his speech. "But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Hailey heard the sound of knuckles cracking and knew it was Derek clenching his fist. She knew it was a bad idea but she did it anyway. "Derek," she whispered so softly that she didn't even know if he would hear her.

But he must have because all she hear next was, "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

There was silence before Derek sarcastically threw out, "You forgot to check the oil."

Hailey let loose a soft sigh, so close.

"Check the man's oil."

Hailey heard more footsteps approach the car and braced herself just before the window was smashed in. She let out a soft gasp as glass rained down around her.

"Looks good to me." The other man said belligerently.

"Drive safely." Chris Argent finished off.

Hailey waited in the car until Derek opened the door and reached in to pull her out. She made the mistake of putting her hand on the back of the seat as she got out, not seeing the piece of glass there. She hissed as it sliced into her hand, jerking it back as she did, causing her to fall into Derek as he was pulling her out.

"Let me see." Derek ordered as he took her hand.

"Ow!" Hailey cried as he gently probed around the wound.

"I need to see if there's any glass still in there." Derek leaned down over her hand probing around the wound until he was satisfied there was no glass in there.

Hailey looked at the top of his head as it was bend over her hand. "What is this?" she asked suddenly, unable to keep it in.

Derek looked up at her, startled. "What?"

"This?" She gestured between the two of them. "Why do I feel this way?" She wasn't able to keep it in anymore. Ever since they met, all she could think about was him. When she wasn't with him she was thinking about him and when she was with him all she could think about was jumping him. And that wasn't like her at all.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked, his thumb rubbing against the pulse in her wrist.

"I feel that no matter what's going on that when I'm around you I feel safe. Like just now, they were _hunters_ who could have done anything and I just felt…comforted that you were here." She looked at him, concerned. "Why do I feel like that?"

Derek reached up to cup her face in his hands. "I don't know." He answered honestly. He was going to say more when Hailey's phone rang.

Hailey sighed in frustration, looking down at her phone she saw it was her brother. Derek saw as well. "You're brother really has excellent timing doesn't he?"

Hailey couldn't help but laugh softly at the frustration in his voice, them same frustration she was feeling. "Stiles, what's up?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Derek's.

"Get me ice cream too." Stiles demanded. "Chunky monkey!"

"Manly, Stiles, real manly." Hailey told him but he had already hung up on her. She put the phone back in her pocket and looked back at Derek.

"Look," he said running a hand through his hair. "There's something I need to do right now."

"Oh," Hailey felt slightly hurt. "Okay, well I better let you go then." She spun away and ran towards the store.

"Hailey!" Derek called out to her. "This isn't over." His eyes and words were strangely intense and causing Hailey to look at him a little nervously

A/N – Sorry, I know this one is a little short, it just fits that way before going into the next episode. Hopefully will update again in a day or so. Have to say Magic Bullet is my favorite episode.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Hailey. Nothing else.

Chapter 7

Hailey was walking out of the gym after a quick workout during her free period. It had been a few days since she had seen Derek at the gas station, and she was still feeling strange, especially since last night. She had woken up feeling a sharp pain in her left arm, but when she looked down she didn't see anything wrong, and now she couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

She was slowly making her way down the halls when she noticed a man in a black leather jacket leaning against the wall. Realizing it was Derek she quickly ran over to him, noticing that he was pale and shaking slightly.

Derek looked far away as he concentrated on finding Scott, he felt Hailey approach but kept his hearing focused on Scott's voice. He unfortunately didn't take into account the school bell that rang directly above his head, causing him to wince as his werewolf hearing picked up the sharp sound.

Hailey put her hands over Derek's hands that had reached up to cover his ears. "Derek! What's wrong? You look-"

Derek looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "We need to find Scott." He gritted out.

Hailey didn't argue. She just wrapped her arm around his waist, "Come on, Stiles was going to meet me out the front with the car, he should know where Scott is."

As quickly as they were able, they made their way out of the school. Hailey walked them over to the curb to wait for Stiles, when Derek pulled away from her suddenly, stepping out into the path of the oncoming Stilinski Jeep.

"Derek!" She cried out when he collapsed to the ground, luckily after Stiles had slammed on the brakes.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere-" Hailey heard Stiles mutter as she ran over to Derek.

Scott came running over as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek gasped out.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles, stating the obvious.

"Why aren't you healing?" Hailey asked him, leaning down, putting her hand on his forehead. He was burning up!

"I can't." He told her, gasping for breath with every word. "It was–it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot." Derek responded, his tone full of annoyance.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who–who said 48 hours?" Derek asked Scott.

"The one who shot you." Derek grimaced suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut a wave of pain hit him. When he opened his eyes they were shining the bright blue of his wolf. He looked over at Hailey, with something different in his eyes, it wasn't pain, it was possession.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott demanded.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek's eyes continued to flash between their regular green and bright blue and he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Derek, get up." Scott ordered.

Derek was panting, gritting his teeth. Horns continued to blare as Scott reached over to help Derek stand. Hailey ran over to the Jeep, pulling open the door and jumping in the back before turning to help pull Derek into the car. She was shaken, not just by Derek's condition, but also by the look he had just given her.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott as he leaned against the door and with Hailey looking on in concern.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott whined.

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Scott snapped back with attitude.

"Scott!" Hailey cried out, shocked with how he was acting.

"Because you need me." Derek reminded him.

Scott glanced to his left, noticing Allison had got out of her car and was approaching them. "Fine. I'll try." He relented. Stiles jumped into the car. "Hey get him out of here." Scott told them.

Stiles looked at his best friend with exasperation. "I hate you for this so much."

"Go Stiles!" Hailey shouted at him.

Stiles took off, quickly driving out of the school parking lot. Leaning forward in her seat, Hailey gently placed her hand on Derek's cheek and smiled slightly when he leaned into her hand. "What can we do to help?" She asked.

Derek closed his eyes, as Hailey's touch brought him some comfort. "Nothing yet. Scott needs to find the bullet, that's the only thing that will help."

Hailey sighed, reaching over to her bag she took out a bottle of water and picked up an old t-shirt that was in the car, she had noticed the blood on his hand. "Take your jacket off, let me take a look."

Derek painstakingly took his leather jacket off, as Stiles texted Scott to find out how things were going. Hailey wet the t-shirt down and gently pulled up the sleeve of Derek's shirt gasping softly at the sight of the bullet wound. Derek leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes, trying not to shout out from the pain in his arm.

Stiles let out a sound of protest as he saw Hailey getting water everywhere. "Hey, don't let him bleed out on my seats, okay?" He snapped at them. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles said as if it were obvious.

Derek's eyes snapped open. "What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked confused.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"He's right Stiles." Hailey put in. "They hunters have already shot him once. We don't know if they'll try and come back to find him. His house is too obvious a place to look."

Stiles jerked the car over to the side of the road. "All right." He threw the car in park and turned into his seat, pushing Hailey out of his way and into the back as he did. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek took a deep breath. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Hailey asked pushing Stiles out of _her _way this time.

Stiles finally got a look at the wound on Derek's arm. "Oh, my God. What is that?" He looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." He gestured to outside the car.

"Start the car." Derek ordered. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles voice started rising in pitch. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Stiles!" Hailey yelled at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "He needs our help."

Derek looked Stiles directly in the eyes and said coldly. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." He showed the teeth he was talking about as he said that last part causing Hailey to look at him with not a small amount of wariness.

Stiles looked at Derek, a bit of fear in his eyes before starting the car again and taking off.

"Okay," Hailey wanted to bring the tension out of the car. She moved forward so she was sitting on the console between the two front seats, correctly assuming that putting her body between her brother and Derek was the right thing to do. She took her bottle of water and brought it to Derek's lips. "Drink." She ordered him.

Derek smiled slightly before doing as ordered. He liked that she was here with him, she comforted both him and his wolf, helping him deal with the pain that was racking his body. He drank as much as he could before needing to move away to breathe. "You shouldn't sit there." He told Hailey. "It's not safe."

Hailey smiled softly at him. "I think I'll be okay. I don't think you'd let anything happen to me." It was a strange thing to say to someone she barely knew, but there was something inside her that was telling her it was true.

Derek just took her hand and closed his eyes, trying to breath through the pain and taking in the feeling of Hailey's hand as she ran it down his cheek.

Stiles glanced at what was going on between his sister and Derek, confused. When had they become so close? He didn't like it. _Come on Scott, _he thought to himself.

* * *

They had been driving around for a few hours now. "Call Scott." Hailey ordered her brother. "Find out what's taking him so long." She looked at Derek, concerned. He seemed to be getting weaker and paler. She didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

"Fine," Stiles grumbled, pulling the car over to the side of the road and taking out his phone. "Scott," he said with relief when he finally answered. "How long are you going to be? What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Hailey could hear Scott on the other end of the line.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." He flinched when Hailey turned around and smacked him upside the head and Derek gave him a glare.

"Like–like what?"

"Like death." Stiles responded.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" Hailey called out, knowing Scott would hear her.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Stiles sighed. "Okay." He reached around Hailey and handed the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like– the fricken

Wal-Mart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Hailey could tell that the effort of talking was taking a toll on him.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Hailey gaped at Scott's response.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek ordered.

Before he could hang up Hailey snatched the phone from his hand. "You listen to me Scott McCall." She gritted out. "You find that bullet or I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell do you hear me?"

"Yes," Hailey could hear the suprise in his voice.

"Good." She hung up. "Drive, Stiles." She ordered her brother, deciding to ignore the look on his face.

It didn't take them long to reach the clinic and Hailey pushed at Stiles to get out of the car so she could get out on his side. "Stiles, get the key and open the door." She told him before running around the car to help Derek out, wrapping her arm around his waist, she almost fell as his weight hit her. He was really weak!

They slowly made their way into the clinic and Hailey lowered Derek onto a pile of, ironically, dog food, as Stiles turned on the lights.

Hailey heard Stiles phone go off as she took in Derek's appearance, he was sweating and gasping for breath after their short walk from the car. She also noticed that the black lines had moved further up his arm.

"Does Nordic-blue monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked Derek turning around.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." He responded. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why do you need the bullet?" Hailey asked softly, her hand on his cheek.

Derek looked at her, his eyes grave. "'Cause I'm gonna die without it"

Hailey looked at him in shock. "What? What do you mean?" She was getting frantic.

"Wolfsbane is poison to werewolves." Derek reminded her. But he didn't want her upset, he and his wolf didn't like the smell of her fear for him. "Don't worry," he reached for her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap, leaning her against his good arm and holding her close. "It's going to be okay. Scott will find it."

Hailey put her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "He'd better." She her voice shaking a little.

Derek smiled at her and pulled her face up to his, kissing her softly.

Hailey sank into the kiss. It was soft and sweet and it made her feel better somehow. She pulled away, sensing he was getting short of breath and just put her head back on his shoulder, feeling the heat of him seep through his clothes into her.

Stiles walked over to the door leading into the clinic itself, feeling awkward and a little angry to be witnessing his sister kissing Derek Hale and wondering when that all started. "Come on. Lets get him inside."

Hailey was still in a bit of a state after Derek's revelation, but she still helped him up and followed Stiles towards the clinic. "Stiles, help us." She asked him as she struggled with Derek's weight.

After opening the door, Stiles came back and put Derek's arm that wasn't wrapped around Hailey, on his shoulder.

As they walked into one of the treatment rooms Derek pulled away from Hailey and started taking off his shirt. Seeing that he was struggling, Hailey moved to help him. And even in this situation she got butterflies as the shirt came all the way off. "Derek," she said softly when she got a look at his arm in the light of the room.

He just looked at her before collapsing against the table.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said sarcastically. That boy had never been good with the sight of blood. He just didn't like to admit it.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek was barely able to gasp out the words. He looked out of it as he started opening and closing the cupboard doors looking for something.

Hailey trailed after him, just to make sure he didn't fall or anything. Her heart was beating a million miles and hour and she didn't like what she was feeling right now. Like there was a hole in her chest that was just getting bigger.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Sometimes Stiles just needed to shut up.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time–" Derek continued going through the draws now. "Last resort."

"Which is?" Hailey spoke up.

"Stiles is gonna cut off my arm." Derek replied, holding up a bone saw.

Hailey felt herself getting faint, but shook herself out if it. Now was not the time to pass out. There would be time for that later, probably about the same time she saw a severed arm.

Derek briefly placed his hand on Hailey's cheek as he walked back over to the table, putting the saw within Stiles reach. He went back to the draws and pulled out a length of blue rubber and proceeded to tie it around his upper arm, just above the visible black lines.

Hailey just started at his back and the tattoo that was there. She couldn't believe this was going to happen. She watched as Stiles picked up the bone saw with trepidation. She jumped a mile when he accidently pulled the trigger that started it up.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles threw the saw back on the table. "What if you bleed to death?" Hailey knew Stiles was going to start saying whatever he could to delay this, and she had to say, she didn't blame him.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek's voice was muffled with the tourniquet in his mouth to tie it on.

"Ugh. Look– I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looked like he was going to be sick. And all Hailey could hope was that Scott was using whatever weird werewolf powers he could to get here quickly.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles was getting more sarcastic as the speech went on.

Derek's arm fell back on the table. "You faint at the sight of blood?" He asked with disbelief.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped–off arm!" Stiles yelled at the end.

"All right, fine. How about this?" Derek started. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Hailey eyes widened at the threat. What she didn't know was that Derek was doing everything in his power to keep it together right now. He didn't want her to have to be the one to do this, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any– Oh, my God." He finished as Derek grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him partially across the table. "Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it."

Derek started gagging slightly, "What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked with unease. "Holy God, what the hell is that?" He asked with disgust when Derek leaned over the side of the table and threw up a black substance.

The spurned Hailey into action. She raced over to Derek's side, careful to avoid the mess on the floor. She knelt down next to the table so she was in Derek's eye-line.

"It's my body– Trying to heal itself." Derek told them.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles mouthed off.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek kept his eyes on Hailey. He was going to need her for what was about to come.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek and Hailey yelled together.

Stiles picked up the saw, placing it against Derek's arm. "Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!"

"Just look at me," Hailey told Derek as Stiles rambled on. "Keep your eyes on mine." She ordered.

And then miraculously they heard a faint. "Stiles,"

Stiles looked up with relief, calling back, "Scott?"

Scott came barreling into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" He cried.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles told him.

Hailey closed her eyes briefly in relief, before helping Derek stand up as Scott came over to them. "Did you get it? She demanded from him.

Scott handed it over to Derek wordlessly. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

Derek brought the bullet up to his eyes, blinking rapidly as he did. "I'm gonna– I'm gonna–" His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell the floor, unfortunately taking Hailey, who had been standing behind him, with him.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott dove after the bullet, which rolled under a bench and into a grate.

Hailey frantically moved out from under Derek. She straddled his waist, tapping his cheek gently. "Derek. Derek, come on, wake up." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

Hailey heard them shouting back and forth. "Come on Derek, wake up." She was running her hands up and down his cheeks. "You have to wake up for me, please."

"I think he's dying." Stiles yelled. "I think he's dead!"

Hailey turned on her brother. "He's _not _dead!"

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it." He pulled the bullet out of the grate.

"Thank god." Hailey cried. "Okay Derek, wake up, we have the bullet." There was no response. "Wake up!" She yelled at him. Hailey then did the only thing she could think of. She leaned down over him, and pulled his head up so she could kiss him, she also took one of her hands and dug her fingers into the wound on his am.

Derek came to with a gasp of pain, and realizing Hailey was sitting on top of him, gently put his hands on her hips. Hailey sighed with relief, quickly getting off him to let Scott and Stiles help him stand.

Derek bit off the top of the bullet and shook out what was inside, then taking a lighter out of his pocket he lit it on fire. Hailey squinted her eyes at the light and sparks that were flying off it and Derek put his arm across hers, making sure she wasn't hurt by it. It let off a purple-blue smoke. Once it had stopped firing, Derek swept what remained into his palm. He looked at the wound on his arm, gritted his teeth and pushed his palm and the powder onto his forearm. Hailey winced as she saw him push the powder into the wound with his fingers.

Derek immediately began screaming and fell to the ground. Hailey knelt down as well, lifting up his head to place in her lap. His body writhed in pain and he continued screaming, even letting out a growl towards the end of one of his screams. Hailey felt so hopeless and did the only thing she could, she just muttered nonsense to him to try and help.

Derek stopped screaming and looked down at his arm, Hailey did the same watching as the angry black lines started to pull down to the sight of the bullet wound, that same purple-blue smoke rising out of it, until there was nothing left. No blood, no black lines, no wound, nothing. Hailey looked at it, shocked. Derek took a deep breath, relaxing slightly now that the pain was gone.

"That–Was–Awesome! Yes!" Stiles shouted out, fist pumping.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek struggled to sit.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek smarted.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles threw out. Hailey was just relieved that he was okay now, so she decided to ignore the look of death Derek threw her brother.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything–"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek interrupted. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Hailey looked at Scott, "Scott, they're werewolf hunters. You're a werewolf!"

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek put in.

"What do you mean?" Now Scott was confused.

Derek walked over and picked up his shirt. "Stiles, take me to my car." He ordered.

Stiles looked between Scott and his sister, unsure of what to do.

"Do it Stiles." Hailey trailed after Derek, leaving her brother and Scott to argue out what was about to happen. "Are you really okay now?" She asked Derek, a little unsure.

Derek leaned against the side of the Jeep, nodding. "Yeah I am." He reached over and grabbed Hailey by the hips, pulling her towards him. He leaned down and put his head against her neck, breathing in the scent of her. After what had almost just happened, he just needed this moment. He needed to hold his mate. Derek's head snapped up as he made that realization. Hailey was his mate! He looked at her, surprised.

"What is it?" Hailey asked, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

A/N – sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Needed to break it up a little. Don't worry hoping to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Hailey. Nothing else from the show.

Chapter 8

The drive to Derek's car was, awkward to say the least, but thankfully it was short. Derek jumped out of the Jeep and pushed the seat forward to help Hailey out. She took his hand, looking at him strangely.

"Let's go," he pulled her along towards the camaro.

"Hey!" Stiles cried standing on the side of the Jeep. "Where are you taking my sister?"

Hailey looked back at her brother. "It's fine Stiles. I'll be home later." She turned around before he as able to say anything else.

Derek gestured for Scott to get into the backseat of the car. Scott sighed, put out, but climbed in anyway. Hailey shook her head at him and climbed in the car, giving her brother a last reassuring glance before Derek took off.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked.

Derek didn't answer as they drove off.

The ride was tense and a little amusing at the same time. Scott was sitting in the back huffing and puffing every few minutes because Derek wouldn't answer any of his questions. If Scott would have just shut up for a moment, he would have realized that they were heading in the direction of the hospital. She didn't know what Derek would want to show them there, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

They finally pulled up outside Beacons Crossing Home and Hailey slowly got out of the car, looking back at Scott as she did.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, confused, turning around in a circle as he asked.

Derek held out his hand to Hailey before beginning up the path to the front doors. The three of them quietly made their way through the halls of the facility. Hailey took a deep breath as they walked, she didn't like hospitals, she never had, especially since her mother had spent so much time and had ultimately died in one.

As if sensing her discomfort Derek sent her a quick glance and squeezed her hand. He led them into one of the rooms and over to a man who was sitting in a wheelchair. The room was dark, no one had turned on any lights and it gave the room a very eerie feeling.

"Who is he?" Hailey asked Derek quietly.

Derek was looking at the man in the wheelchair. "My uncle. Peter Hale." His voiced haltingly.

"Is he– like you, a werewolf." Scott enquired.

"He was," Derek responded, not looking directly at his uncle, but rather at the space around him. "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

Hailey was horrified. She remembered the fire, her father was the Sherriff after all, but she hadn't remembered that there had been a survivor. To live through something like that, well it obviously had damaged the man in front of them.

"So–What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked, causing Hailey to roll her eyes.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek responded, finally looking at Scott.

"Well, then– They had a reason." Scott tried to defend them.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." He let go of Hailey's hand, grabbing the wheelchair and spinning it around.

Hailey gasped at what was revealed. One half of Peter Hale's face was covered in severe burn scars. No wonder he was catatonic, something like that would send anyone over the edge.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof," Derek went on. "But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison _will_ do."

A nurse walked into the room. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She demanded.

"We were just leaving." Derek pushed Scott in front of him and reached back for Hailey.

She took one last look at the man in the chair, her heart going out to him and what he had survived.

* * *

They dropped Scott off at his place after the revelations at the hospital but rather than driving Hailey home next they took the road leading into the preserve.

Hailey felt the need to point out the obvious. "My house is the other direction."

"I'm not taking you home yet." Derek advised.

Hailey sighed. "I feel like we've been here before." She said wryly.

Derek just grinned at her, navigating their way through the woods up to his house.

When they pulled up to the house, Derek walked around to open her door, taking her hand and pulling her out of the car.

Hailey looked up at the home, a little nervous. The place looked a little creepy at night, also she was here with Derek and wasn't sure why he had brought her here.

Derek let her into the house, but before she could say anything he had her backed up against the door and brought his lips to hers. Hailey gasped shocked at the intensity of his action, but wasn't upset by it. She smiled and leaned into the kiss, bringing her arms up and running them up through his hair and grasping his neck.

Derek was running his hands up and down her back, underneath her shirt, slowly raising it up as his hands travelled up and wrapped around her rib cage. Hailey moaned as his hands teased the edge of her bra and she felt him smile against her lips. Derek pulled back slightly and pulled her shirt completely off, tossing it behind him with a smile. Hailey smiled back and pushed at his leather jacket, pushing it off is shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

Derek reached down and grasped her hands pulling them up so they were above her head and pressed them there, against the wood and then moving so he was gripping both her hands in one of his and bringing his other down to grasp her neck and pushing her head to the side and brought his lips down to her neck kissing and softly biting at the skin there. Hailey moaned again and started squirming, pushing at the hands that were holding her restrained.

Derek just held her more firmly. He moved up so his lips were against her ear. "You're mine." He whispered. He pulled her away from the door, picking her up as he did.

Hailey wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he walked them over to the lone couch in the burned out house. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour but she was excited. There was a part of her brain that was screaming at her that this was too fast but there was a bigger part that was saying this was so right, that in Derek's arms is where she belonged.

He laid them on the couch pushing her down into the cushions as he rested the full length of his body against her. Hailey's legs were still wrapped around his waist and she moaned, along with Derek at the contact between them.

Derek began to work his mouth down the length of her body, kissing softly at the lace edge of her bra, and looking up at her as he did, his eyes glowing the blue of his wolf. Hailey pulled at the fabric of his shirt. "Off." She commanded.

Derek grinned, kneeling between her legs he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head as instructed.

Hailey couldn't take her eyes off his body. The defined chest and abs made her stomach, and lower, tighten in anticipation. She reached up and grasped his waist, pulling him back down on top of her and his lips back to hers.

This kiss was even more intense than the last. His mouth quickly took control of hers, his tongue dominating as it darted in and out of her mouth. He ran one of his hands down a d grazed the side of her breast. Hailey leaned into his hand, not so silently telling him to go further and held her breath as his hand grasped her breast completely. Derek kissed his way from her lips back to her neck and Hailey moaned arching he body up into his as he did. She gasped out with surprised pain as his teeth closed around the pulse point in her neck, breaking the skin slightly. The pain was soothed as he ran his tongue over the wound. "You're mine." He said again.

Hailey's brain finally started to work again and she pushed at his shoulders, trying to get some space between them. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "That's the second him you've said that."

Derek didn't completely relinquish contact with her. Instead pulling her up with him as he sat and pulled her to straddle his lap. He _needed _to keep physical contact with her.

Hailey reached up and touched the bite mark on her neck. When she pulled her hand away she noticed there was blood on her fingers. She looked down at them, then back at Derek in shock. "You bit me!"

Derek couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He took her hand and brought her bloody finger to his mouth, sucking off the blood there while Hailey watched on in morbid fascination.

"Why did you bite me?" Hailey asked trying to ignore what she was feeling with her finger in his mouth.

He gave the tip of her finger one last lick before speaking. "To claim you."

"What do you mean?" Hailey's eyes widened as something else occurred to her. "Am I going to turn into a werewolf now?"

Derek brought his hands up to her face bringing it down so their foreheads were touching. "Would that be so bad?" He asked.

Hailey thought about it for a moment, looking into his eyes. She finally shook her head. "No, I don't think it would be."

He grinned at her, delighted with the response. "Well you won't have to worry about it just yet."

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"Only and Alpha's bite can change you." Derek explained. "They're the only ones with the power to do it."

Hailey frowned playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Why's that?"

Derek shrugged. "It's just the way it is. Probably so werewolves don't get made left, right and centre."

"Makes sense I suppose." Hailey agreed. "Now," she looked him directly in the eyes. "What was this whole 'claiming you' thing?"

"It's exactly like it sounds. You're mine, so I've put a mark on you to warn off others."

Hailey raised her eyebrows at him. "A mark. Seriously." She quickly climbed off him and started pacing around the room. "What the hell would make you do something like that? I'm not property!"

Derek stood up as well. "You don't understand. This isn't a bad thing it's good. It happens rarely in my world, two people finding each other."

"What do you mean, finding each other?" She asked.

Derek walked over to her grasping her hands. "How much do you know about wolves? Real wolves."

"Not much." She admitted.

"Werewolves have a lot in common with wolves." He started. "We live in packs, are territorial, we mate for life." He finished, looking directly into Hailey's eyes. "Where it differs between us is that for werewolves it's a lot harder to find our mates, most never find theirs. My parents were a mated couple and one of the things they always wanted for my siblings and I was to find ours."

"How do you know you have?" Hailey whispered.

"You just know. It's a feeling, here." He brought her hand up to place it over his chest. "We go through our lives feeling like something's missing, like a part of our heart just isn't there. When I met you, that feeling started to go away, and now it's gone."

Hailey looked at him, not really knowing what to say. This man, and he was a man, was always so short and curt with her brother and Scott, but with her, was a completely different person. She looked down at her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat and chest rise and fall with his breathing. This was a lot to take in but she couldn't deny that what he said made sense. She had always felt like something was missing in her life but she had just put it down to losing her mother at a young age. Now that she had met Derek that feeling was gone.

So she decided to take a leap. She leaned up and grasped the side of Derek's face bringing his lips down to hers. Derek mentally breathed a sign of relief at Hailey's actions and gripped her waist with his hands, pulling her back over to the couch they had abandoned.

This is where she was meant to be, always, with him.

* * *

A/N – hate doing the whole 'explanation thing', I've never been able to make it sound anything but corney. But at least that's over with now. Hope you're all liking it!


End file.
